My Prince (Crack Couple: ZerCy)
by AzaraFlames
Summary: Zeref and Lucy were childhood friends since 3 years old. They've been together and was separated when Zeref moved. One day, Zeref was in Lucy's house and they had their passionate night. Suck at Summaries but read! Warning: Not for people who are below th


**Hello! I see, you're going to read my fanfic eh? Feel Free! **

**Title: My Prince**

**Summary: Zeref and Lucy were childhood friends since 3 years old. They've been together and was separated when Zeref moved. One day, Zeref was in Lucy's house and they had their passionate night. Suck at Summaries but read! Warning: Not for people who are below the age of 18+. Read at your own Risk.**

**Couple: Zeref and Lucy (Crack Couple)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor the Characters in here, only the fanfic. It belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me. If I did, Fairy Tail would be none other than Zeref x Lucy, Rogue x Lucy and Sting x Lucy. XD**

* * *

_Normal P.O.V. _

"Ahh.. Another Completed Mission! Now I can go to my apartment now!" Lucy squealed as she plopped down on one of the chairs in the bar of the Guild. Team Natsu had just finished a mission of capturing a group of bandits who keeps on enslaving the village people in the village called "Aloris Village" with the reward of 100,000 jewels. They captured them easily and brought them to their new home, The Dreaded, bloody **(lol, it's not bloody!)**, lonely, dark home. They call it, The Prison. **(That has a nice introdution back their, huh?)**

"Finally, I can pay my rent. And I can buy some food. Especially for Natsu who barges in my house." She rolled her eyes and sighed. It was 4:43 pm by now. She has to go home and clean her house. She stood up and walk towards the big doors of the guild. "Bye, Everyone! I'm going home and relax." She waved. "Bye Lucy! Take Care!" Mirajane smiled. "Bye Luce! Fill up your friged, by the way. I may barge in and eat your food." Natsu grinned. Lucy pouted.

_Lucy's P.O.V._

"Jeez. I'm so tired." I said to myself. I sighed and walked away from the guild and onto my house. "I have to clean myself from the dirt attached on my clothes." I muttered.

I walked for about 8 minutes and finally reached my home. "I miss Zeref by now. " I sighed.

Remembering the funny memories she had with him.

_~Flash Back~_ _Normal P.O.V._

_"Lalala~ Come on, Zeref! Help me pick some pretty flowers!" A Little Lucy said as she picked on the flowers in her garden. Little Zeref was huffing and running from the long run they had in the Heartfilia Mansion. "Coming!" Little Zeref huffed. "You're so slow!" Little Lucy shouted._

_"I'm not slow, you just have a lot of energy!" Little Zeref pouted. They were friends since 3 years old and now they are 6 years old. They've been playing together as best of friends._

_Soon Enough, Little Zeref tripped on a rock, causing his right knee to bleed. He cried a little. Lucy turned to his direction, only to see him sitting with a bleeding knee. Little Lucy ran to him and nursed him. She brought out a tissue and wiped the blood that was gushing out. "There, There. Don't Cry, Zeref. It's only a little wound, here let me put a band aid." She smiled. She putted a band aid on top of the wound and soon, Zeref stopped crying. "Thank you, Lucy." He smiled while Lucy Blushed._

_"You have to be careful and look on your surroundings!" Lucy scolded. "Come on, lets pick some flowers." Lucy smiled, grabbing his hand, gently walking to the pretty flowers planted._

_~Flash Back End~_ _Normal P.O.V._

She chuckled slightly at his clumsiness when we were little kids.

She opened her house's door and walked in. She ran to her bedroom and grabbed clothes in her closet. She ran to the bathroom and took a bath.

While on the bath, she began remembering the old memories with Zeref.

_~Flashback~ Normal's P.O.V._

_A 3 year old Lucy was happily playing in the gardens in the Heartfilia Mansion. She was playing while her mother was sitting on a bench, watching her play._

_Suddenly, a rustle was heard. Lucy looked to the rustle's direction. She looked frightened. She ran to her mama, hugging her tight to her side._

_A boy jumped out on her back. "Boo!" The boy whispered in her ear. "Kyaaaa~!" Little Lucy screamed in suprise. "Hahahahaha! I got you good!" The boy said, laughing.. "Don't scare me like that, Zeref!" Lucy pouted. "Haha! You should your face!" Zeref laughed. Her mother, Layla, began to chuckle on their playfulness._

_Lucy began running after Zeref. She chased him nonstop. Minutes passed, they were drained. "Whew." Lucy huffed. "Why don't we get Ice cream?" Layla offered, smiling. "Yes, Mama!" Lucy answered. "Yes, Aunt Layla!" Zeref cheered. "Yay, Yay, Yay, Yay!" They cheered._

_They bought ice cream and ate them hungrily. Soon, Zeref's mother came and fetch me. The little Zeref and Little Lucy bid their goodbyes and went to their respective homes._

_~Flash Back End~ Normal P.O.V._

Lucy giggled. After 20 minutes bathing, she came out, wearing a white t-shirt and black leggings. She went to her bedroom and combed her hair. She fixed herself and soon got out and went to a grocery store and bought food.

**Times skip!: After Grocery shopping** _(Lucy's P.O.V.)_

I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:01 pm by now. I ran to my apartment with 2 grocery bags on each hand. I reached the door and got the key and opened the door. I quickly went to the kitchen and dropped the groceries in my hands. I grabbed all the things inside of the bags and putted them in their places. I glanced up to my watch and it's already 6:29 pm.

I began cooking while thinking a lot more on our old memories.

_~Flash Back!~ Normal P.O.V._

_"I am now here, my fair maiden!" A 6 year old Zeref said, holding on to a plastic sword while wearing a prince's armor. "Oh, my knight in shining armor. Here I am, waiting for you!" Said a 6 year old Lucy, who is wearing a princess' dress._

_"Save me from the fiery beast!" Princess Lucy exclaimed. "I shall slay that filthy beast and rescue my princess!" Prince Zeref said, imagining a beast infront of him and swooshing his sword on it. Soon enough, Prince Zeref defeated his imaginary beast and saved Princess Lucy._

_"My Prince has saved me!" Princess Lucy squirmed, hugging Prince Zeref. "Hahaha! It's so hilarious!" They both laughed. "But still, you are my Prince!" Lucy hugged him again. Zeref blushed furiously. "And you are my Princess!" Zeref hugged her. Now it was Lucy's turn to blush._

_"You know, Lucy. I like you so much. Can you be my Princess when we grow up?" Zeref asked. "I'd love too!" She smiled and hugged him again._

_~Flash Back End~ Lucy's P.O.V._

I laughed softly and continued cooking. While I was cooking, I heard a soft Tv sound from the living room. _'Huh? Did I watched Tv Earlier? Apparently Not. Maybe the Team came in?'_ I asked myself. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 7:09 pm. _'No, they wouldn't be here.'_ I shaked my head. I just let it pass and still cooked.

Again, I heard it sound louder. I stopped cooking and walked to the living room instead. Only to saw the lights off and person sitting on my sofa while watching TV news. "Who are you and What are you doing in here?" I asked. The person's head slowly looked to me. I shivered and stood there shakingly. "What? Can you're childhood friend be here?" The person answered. "Zeref?" I raised an eye brow. "You finally remembered. Hello, Lucy!" Zeref waved. I turned on the lights, and it was actually Zeref! He was wearing a white Polo shirt and black pants.

I pounced up to him and hugged him real tight. "I missed you so much!" I cried. "I missed you too, Lucy!" Zeref smiled. We broke the hug and asked him, "How did you found me here?" I asked. "Well, I was searching around the country for you then I accidentally smelt your scent here while passing by." He answered. I sit there with my mouth in a 'o' shape. "Well, I promised that I will find you and I will be your prince right?" He smirked while I blushed.

When they were young, they were separated because Zeref left and switched homes.

_~Flash Back~ Normal P.O.V._

_"Uhmm, Lucy, Im sorry but I need to leave." Zeref said. "What do you mean by leave?" Lucy asked curiously. "My family are gonna switch homes." Zeref cried. "I'm not gonna see you again!" Zeref cried. Lucy hugged him. "Now, Now. Don't cry. I know that we will see each other again." Lucy smiled. "You just have to promise me that we will see each other again! And promise me to stay strong!" Lucy said._

_"I promise." Zeref said as he wiped his tears. "Pinky promise?" Lucy held up her pinky. "Pinky Promise." Zeref said and help up his pinky to her. "And I will be forever your Princess, Prince Zeref." She smiled. Zeref smiled too._

_They gazed to each other and smiled. They're faces soon leaned closer to each other and their lips were inches apart. They leaned closer and kissed. They pulled out and blushed furiously. "Gomenesai!" They apologized. "Bye, Zeref. Stay Safe!" Lucy waved. "Bye, Lucy!" Zeref waved._

_They soon ran to their homes with little tears._

_~Flash Back End~ Lucy's P.O.V._

"Prince Zeref." I muttered. Zeref laughed at my expression. We looked at each other and blushed when noticed our position: Zeref lying down on the sofa while I'm on his waist, sitting on top of him.

"Uhmm, Why don't we eat together? I was cooking." I said. "Y-yeah." He said. I stood up and walked to the kitchen while he sat on one of the chairs of the dining room. We still have our blushes. I went to the kitchen and got the food that I cooked. "Here ya go!" I smiled as I put his food infront of him along with the spoon and fork. Me and Zeref ate like Normal persons and ate in silence.

15 minutes passed and we were done. I washed the dishes while he wiped them and putted them to their places. I glanced at the clock and it was already 8:24 pm! I have to go and write something for mama and sleep, but were will Zeref stay?

"Lucy, Can I stay here for the night?" Zeref asked me. "Sure, Zeref!" I answered. "You can sleep beside me. My bed is big enough to fit for the two of us." I smiled. _'What the heck did I said that?!'_ I screamed in my head. "Okay. Thank you, Lucy." He thanked me. I smiled and motioned him to follow me to my room.

Once we reached my bedroom's door, I opened the door and let Zeref in.

I went to my closet and grabbed another pillow and a blue soft blanket. "Here ya go, Zeref. Make yourself at home." I smiled. I went to my table which is filled with letters to my mom and began writing a new one.

**_Dear Mama,_**

**_Hello Mama! How are you and Papa doing in Heaven? Mama, I found my Childhood Friend, Zeref! I'm so glad to find him again! I'm so happy! I might burst out by now!_**

**_I hope you still remember him, Mama! This is now one of my best days ever! Well, Good night, Mama, Papa. I gotta sleep now! I'll right tomorrow again!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Lucy._**

_Zeref's P.O.V._

I sat on Lucy's bed, which was on a corner of the room with a window next to it. Her room's walls were yellow and her room's floor was smooth wood. She has a big bed and a yellow closet on a corner. I saw Lucy walked to her table which is filled with Letters. She began writing while saying the things she is writing. I smiled a little. I stood on my feet and walked to her direction. I putted my arms around her neck and leaned closer to her ear. I watched her shiver.

She looked to my face and she blushed while a smirked. "Like what you see?" I teased. "Uh.., W-what? N-no!" She said. I laughed a little while she blushed in a dark shade red. "Your face says it all." I stated. She looked away with her face blushing madly. "S-stop joking with me, Zeref." She stuttered. I chuckled. "Are you done writing?" I asked. "Yeah. Lets sleep now, I'm kinda sleepy." She answered. I removed my arms on her neck and backed away a little. I watched her stand up and clean her desk. "Come on now." She said. She motioned me to the bed.

She sat down on her bed and and let her body fall down on the mattress. I rested my body too on the bed. Lucy was in the corner while I'm on the bed side. I looked at Lucy's direction and watched her every movement.

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I was on the corner while Zeref was on the bed side. My back faced his face and blushed. _'What am I gonna do? I'm sleeping next to a guy! I can't help but blush! Sure, I slept with Natsu next to me but Zeref's different! My heart's beating faster and faster by every second! I think I'm falling for Zeref!'_ I screamed in my mind.

Soon, I felt something heavy on my waist. It was Zeref's arm. His arm was wrapping my body. I blushed a tint color of pink. I turned around to his face. I smiled.

_Zeref's P.O.V._

Lucy turned around to face me. I blushed when she smiled. I leaned down to her face and her blush kept on darkening and darkening. I leaned down to her more. Our lips were a few inches. Our eyes were having an eye contact. "Uhm.." Lucy muttered.

Soon, I slammed my lips to hers.

_Lucy's P.O.V._

_'Zeref is kissing me! Kissing me!'_ I screamed in my mind. It kept repeating in my mind. I felt my cheeks burn and soon I returned the kiss. I felt Zeref's tongue on my bottom lip, asking permission to enter my hot caverns. I slowly opened my mouth and let my tongue and his battle for dominance. We kept fighting and fighting when I felt I was loosing air. I broke the kiss. We panted and breathed heavily.

We looked in each other with lust burning in our eyes. We kissed again. This time, it was hotter.

_Normal P.O.V._

Zeref began unbuttoning his polo and threw it in a corner, still kissing his maiden. He let his upper body exposed. Zeref then got Lucy's hand and putted it onto his upper body. Zeref broke the kiss and started to remove her shirt. She wiggled a little while Zeref kept on removing her shirt. After he was done, he threw it on the corner where his polo was and Lucy was only with her black white lacy bra. He groped on one of her big healthy breasts and began massaging it. "Z-Zeref..." Lucy moaned. Zeref smirked.

His hand soon reached to her back where the bra's hook was. He unhooked her bra and threw it on a corner.

Zeref smirked and immediately grabbed one of her exposed breast. "It's so warm and very big, Lucy. What did you get on making these big?" He asked. "It's n-natural..." She panted. "Hm." Was all Zeref said. He began flicking her erected nipples. He leaned down and sucked on one of her breast while the other was massage by his hand. "O-oh... It's so good.." Lucy said. Zeref pulled out and went to the other nipple sucking it gently while the other one was massage.

He pulled out and and began pinching and rubbing her erected nipples. "Naughty, are you?" Zeref smirked. Lucy didn't respond but Kept on moaning. His left hand soon travelled to her navel and down to her core. He began rubbing and rubbing circles in it and Lucy's breathing was soon heavier and heavier.

His hand soon went in his leggings but outside her panties. He's hand slowly rubbing her hot core and she felt something wet on her core. "You're wet, Lucy. You're enjoying this are you?" He teased. "Y-yes." Lucy answered. "Good. Because when I do this, I won't hold back. Are you ready for it?" Zeref asked, earning a quick nod. "Very well." He pushed his finger to her hot core. "Agh!" Lucy screamed. Her breathing began hitching.

His hand travelled in her panties and pushed his middle finger inside her pussy. Her walls were clamping on his finger and juices were coating it. "You're so warm inside here. I wonder how you taste." He smirked. He pulled out his fingers and started removing her leggings along with her panties. She was a naked glory. "You got a beautiful body you have here." He smiled. He went up on her with only in his pants. "You're so beautiful." He said, enjoying the beauty under him. "T-thanks. Well it's not fair that I am the only one who is naked." Lucy pouted.

Lucy could be childish sometimes. Zeref smirked. "Remove them, Princess." He ordered and sat down while Lucy crawled to him. Lucy slowly unzipped his pants along with his boxers and briefs. Stood there was his member, Zeref's junior. **(I'm not trying to say Imma pervert here!)** "It's so big." Lucy said as she licked her lips seductively. She felt her womanhood starting to wet. She licked his member's head and around and sucked it whole. Zeref groaned.

Lucy began to suck faster on his erected member and Zeref groaned and groaned and his head fell back. He felt something going out. "Lucy, Im com-" He didn't completed his sentence as soon as he bursted out. "It's so sticky and it's so many. How long have you been keeping this?" Lucy asked in seductive way. "I don't know." He said. He pushed Lucy to the bed. Lucy was on the bottom and he was on the top. "Lucy, I'm going to ask this once. Are you sure you still wanna continue this? If we start, I won't be able to hold back." Zeref asked. "Do it. I'm all yours, Zeref. I love you." She answered smiling. "I love you too." Zeref said as she leaned forward to kiss her and broke it immediately.

"It's gonna hurt a little." Zeref warned. "I'll go slow first." He said as he slowly putted in his member inside her core. She gasped. He began to pull in and out gently. She felt pain when Zeref push in her but little by little, it began to turn to pleasure. "F-faster...and H-harder.." She muttered under her breath. He smirked and began to slam in and out of her roughly and quickly. She moaned loud but not to loud for the townspeople to hear.

Zeref pulled her closer to him and still began slamming his member in and out.

"I'm c-coming.." They panted. Soon they felt a hot liquid inside that's about to burst. Zeref still continued on doing her. Soon enough, they are 'bout to come. Their minds were almost black.

"LUCY!"

"ZEREF!"

They screamed as they realeased themselves inside. They both fell down to the bed and panted heavily with their eyes gazing to each other and arms wrapped to each other bodies. They were sleepy and tired. "That was..." Lucy paused. "...Amazing." Zeref continued. "I love you, Zeref. And don't you ever leave me again." Lucy said. "I love you too, Lucy. You will be forever my princess." He smiled and they kissed for awhile and broke and fell asleep with the blanket covering their naked bodies.

* * *

**Hi! Jersey-chan here! Thanks for reading sorry if I have some mistakes. **

**And Please check out my on-going fanfic, Scarlet Knights. Please read it! **

**And for those who like Zeref x Lucy or happened to pass here, this is for you!**

**Again, Thanks for reading.**

**Jersey-chan Out! *POOF***


End file.
